Fire and Brimstone
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Gods have their quirks like everyone else. Rated M, oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.

(A/N) Yeah that's right, I did it, cause the gods are the fucking shit. Ares is my ruling god and I would totally take Persephone's place. Call me fucking crazy, but aren't we all? Lol, so I took my two fav gods and guess what, I fucking slashed them! Take that PJO community and marvel! Lol,.......could he considered PWP but who isn't up for some fresh and tasty PWP?! lol enjoy the godly meeting. (pun intended, hahaha ohhh how I love the lamness of my jokes!)

Enualios("resempling war") an ancient greek name for the god Ares.

Polydectes("acceptor of many") an ancient greek name for the god Hades.

* * *

Out of the way, not so commonly seen places for the gods to escape, what was the best name for them? Dumps, shit holes, motels more likely. A rundown little motel on the way to Los Angeles would soon become a place for the dead and the bloodied to meet. Peeling paint and rusted railings were a sad face upon the some how surviving structure. It saw it's fair share of tourists who weren't willing to pay for the expensive stuff further into the city, but the motel was decent enough, an outdoor pool and a game room were the only real perk. Maybe half the rooms were occupied that night and soon one more would be occupied, surrounded in it's own veil of Mist.

Twilight washed over the sky, a display of reds and oranges that would be enough to remind anyone of blood and bronze. Lights were on in the various rooms of the motel. But one room experienced something akin to a small supernova. Pure light slipped out through the curtains, piercing the increasingly darkening sky. But, just as soon as it had curled from the room it faded and left the night to come crawling in. The source of the immense light belonged only to a god, the god in question was standing quietly in the small motel room. He was quiet and even though there was no one else in the room, his aura dripped of dominance and intimidation. He was tall, built and had dark slicked hair, his eyes were obscured by scarlet shades, but it wasn't hard to seethe fire that licked at the edges of his eye sockets. Even though his face had it's collection of scars it didn't exactly take from the strong face and structure hidden behind the battle reminders.

Snapping his fingers, the little lamp by the large bed faded on dimly, casting shadows all around the room. As if on cue a large blob in the shape of a human slunk away from the shadows near the door. Lifting its hands, the figure pulled something off from atop their head and the shadows slithered away back to its origin. The bronze and black helmet was tucked under the man's arm and the air seemed to spark to life. Ares didn't even flinch with the arrival of the Lord of the Dead. The man's pale complexion looked almost white in the dim light and his cold eyes studied Ares. It was completely silent, two gods, watching, waiting for someone to move. There wasn't any rhythm or reason as to why Ares had asked for entrance into the other god's domain, but for the sake of a visitor who wasn't dead, Hades had obliged. It was that meeting, so many months ago, the dangerous dance of sneaking around began. Neither outwardly spoke of it, nor showed an hint of it, the only ones who knew there was anything going on were the dead subjects of Hades, and dead men tell no tales.

Slowly, a subtle flick of Hades eyes as Ares moved, the war god pulled his shades off, tossing the easily replaced item to the TV stand he pulled off his dark shirt, revealing a toned chest and a lightly scared, flat stomach. Hades knowing the gesture let his helm fall to the shadows around his feet, tentacles shooting up to eagerly swallow the item of greatness. Ares walked forward, Hades doing the same and they met in a vicious clash of teeth and tongue, their clothes dissolving into mist, leaving them bare and ready. The two men were around the same height, it was hard to say who was taller when Ares wrestled the god to the bed, cutting his lip in the wake of his small accomplishment. Most nights there was no talking, some nights Hades inquired, more beating around the bush with clever words, about what kind of events were happening on Olympus. Ares from time to time would entertain him with a hint or a vague answer before stealing the man's breath with a bruising kiss, ending the curt conversation; that's how it had been for months.

There wasn't a set time for them to meet, just about whenever one of them happened to stray from their domain. Ares made it easy for the god to find him, his mere presence on terra was like a beacon in itself for the shadows were Hades' servants and the god could tell when Ares was silently asking for them to meet. A hotel, an abandoned brothel, anywhere humans were rare to be seen or usually steered clear. Though on several occasions Hades had initiated the meetings himself, whispering to the shadows to tug and tease Ares' shadow to where he wanted the man. It was a game of cat and mouse, and both were the cat and both were the mouse.

Ares had left Hades' mouth to bruise and bite along the pale neck of the god, his hands tunneling themselves into Hades raven locks. Between them their erections pressed and shifted against their defined bellies, liquid gold of a god and pale steel of the master of the deceased, like fire and ice, it was a delicious sensation. Ares had found himself used to the god's lukewarm skin after a few sessions and had on some moments, while lounging on his large throne, found himself craving the odd skin under his hands. Sure, he could have the company of any woman he desired, but Hades, the power, the immense risk it was to deal in such acts, screw it if they were family, the Lord of the Dead was barely considered it anyway up on Olympus.

Hades growled low in his throat when Ares decided to try his luck at seeing if he could produce blood from his so called love bites. But it was ill received when Ares smashed their lips together, muffling the noise, as if saying there was no need for such a warning, he was just playing. Most of the time Ares found himself letting lose easier when he was with Hades, he knew that whatever he did would heal, would never show and he knew it would be welcomed with the same force shown toward him. There was no way he could let himself go with a mortal female, they were too fragile, their lives too defined. He felt Hades blunt nails clawing their way down his tanned back, coming to his hips, digging in and holding on as Ares worked their erections with expertise.

But the sliding of bodies was short lived when one of Hades' hands came up to grab Ares shoulder, using it as leverage as he shifted them, rolling on top between the dark haired man's legs, his dark hair was a mess against the pillows. Ares didn't resist, he had topped the last couple times, letting lose his energy from fights gone wrong on Olympus, arguing with Zeus and frustrated by Hephaestus and his annoying traps and how gentle he had to be with Aphrodite at times, times when he needed to show how pent up his feelings had become. As the god of war, it was almost always expected that he would burst into a rage of war driven attitude and try to slay anyone that was around, most of the time he smoldered and plotted his revenge, it wasn't hard to get Hermes on his side to play a trick or two.

Ares felt the tip of Hades erection press at his entrance, but there was no further movement. His fiery eyes held the cold stare of the god above him, eyes narrowed as each tried to discern what the other was thinking. The moment lasted mere seconds before the ruler of the underworld leaned forward quickly and thrust at the same time, entering the shaped and sacred form beneath him. Ares grunted and pressed up into the kiss, he was used to neither of them using any sort of lubrication, it was raw, it was primal and that was all it ever would be, no more, no less. Nipping at Hades tongue to clue the god that he was taking to long, Ares relished in the burning pain that even as an immortal he could feel.

Polydectes could take a hint, he didn't know when the subtle motions of the god below him had become so easy to read, or how the burning eyes seemed more and more familiar. Pushing forward into the hot body below him, he briefly wondered when it had preferred this warrior to his flower of a wife Persephone. She had noticed his disappearances, but never had she questioned it, she didn't really love him, he knew it and didn't care. Her beauty was a grace when he had stared at the river Styx too long or had gone wandering off into the dead place he called a garden.

There was a moment when Ares caught Hades' eyes, he could see the god was thinking, he shouldn't be, that was dangerous in the kind of situation they were currently in. So, Enualios did the thing he new would catch the rulers attention, he moaned, low and long. Immediately those icy eyes were upon him and the god's hips had regained a new kind of luster for the god. Ares caught Hades' chin, gripping tightly he pulled the man down to kiss him as, what mortals described, pleasure erupted along all of his sense. Even with the cold skin newly pressed along the length of his body, Ares felt on fire, Hades knew and knew well how to hit that spot that sent his thoughts scattering out of his brain . A new focus instilled itself between the two gods, something carnal and both wanted it. With every thrust from Hades, Ares graced the lord's ears with sound of his husky voice in the form of a moan, which he admitted was nice to let loose.

Hades wasn't sure why he could get suckered into centering his attention solely on Ares from the noise that not even Persephone had blessed him with. Though he never argued with it, he could only partially admit to himself that a god could sway him in such a way, yes there was Persephone, but she was female and Ares, the finest specimen of a god he had seen. So there was no question when Ares had vaguely implied some kind of intimate run around, he was intrigued to see the male perform. Ares never left him unsatisfied, especially when the man topped, the god let loose like a pair of horses on a chariot. He himself was quickly reaching what humans loved to call orgasm. The way Ares shifted under him, hot flesh that seeped into his body and left him drunk on living.

Both could feel it coming, after such raw friction, each bowing to their primal needs, each would unleash their pent up emotions. Ares was panting into Hades' ear, the other man's head bowed against his shoulder as he pounded away into the Olympians body, feeding and devouring all that Ares had to offer up. Even Ares had to admit, Hades was the best fuck he could get, wanting and needing the kind of emotionless intimacy the god had to offer. There was no doubt in his mind, Ares was hooked and didn't intend on dissolving their mutual acquaintance.

Ares was ready and waiting as Hades hit the delicous spot with every unforgiving thrust, pulling him away from his godly demeanor and slipping him into the wonderful feeling of being taken. His orgasm washed like fire over him, the euphoric pleasure flooding his sense as he came and he moaned louder than before. Hades heard every pitch of the man's expression of pleasure, his own lust driven gratification was doubled when Ares clamped around him, sending his nerves alight. There was no other way to describe what he was feeling, like thousands of tongues and teeth were lovingly nipping and caressing his body in such a way it drove his mind crazy and his body over the edge and he came.

Loud, long pants pulled their way through both of the god's lungs, Ares feeling cold breath along his heated skin, sending shudders along his spine, Hades pressing into the man, wanting more and more of that delicious afterglow that clung to their transformed bodies. Hades could feel his breathing even out, his sense returning and finally, he pulled himself out of the god below him, sitting up on his knees he examined the burning image beneath him. Cum spilled along both their stomachs was the only clue that anything had transpired during their meeting. Slowly, Hades' eyes slid up to Ares' and there was silence, to Hades he felt it was comfortable, it was wavering between something to be said and something to be done, he didn't know which would come first, but he had a pretty good guess. Almost in sync, their clothes shimmered back into existence and shadows slowly crept up onto the bed, Ares had noticed them out of the corner of his eyes, he also noticed how slowly they moved, slower then usual.

His burning eyes looked to Hades, as if expecting the man to say something, but he knew nothing would really ever be said, no truths, no lies, just words. The shadows were now crawling up Hades' thighs, swallowing him slowly. Silently, Ares nodded to the god and Hades nodded back a silent farewell, till next time gesture and then Hades was gone, engulfed in shadows to the underworld. Ares laid for a moment before pure light seemed to explode from his body and he was gone.


End file.
